Lighting or illumination is the deliberate use of light to achieve a practical or aesthetic effect. Lighting includes the use of both artificial light sources like lamps and light fixtures, as well as natural illumination by capturing daylight. Proper lighting can enhance task performance, improve the appearance of an area, or have positive psychological effects on occupants.